Eeeeeeep!
by foreverunloved
Summary: A REALLY FREAKIN LONG one shot for me that is Matt and Mello. They are just going to the orphanage... Mello hates Matt at first... they fall in love... : D And yah... one of my better fan fics.


"Come on Mello... play a game with me! pleeeeeease~ " Matt had his knees up on the back of the passengers seat. Mello was on the other side, with good posture, his head leaning back on the rest. He had been thinking, and had been ignoring Matt as best he could.

------MELLO POV------

"Dammit Matt... What game could we possibly play while in the car?" Uuuuuygh... he's so annoying! Of all the people to be stuck in the car with... I get stuck with him. Every time I see him he's either playing some stupid video game, sleeping, or eating! And just recently he even got moved in to MY ROOM!

"Umm... we could play I spy with my little eye...?" I looked over at the annoying redhead, he was facing me. He had those annoying goggles over his eyes, and was wearing that striped shirt that he seemed to never change out of... I mean... of course I've seen his wardrobe, and I know he just has like 50 striped shirts, but still... he could use a little verity in his wardrobe! I mean... not like I can talk... I only have 4 outfits... 3 of which are tight leather, and the last black sweats and a long black shirt.

"Matt... that is such a stupid idea..." Is he serious? Thats a game for 6 year olds... I'm 12 not 6.

"It is not!" Yes it is~

"... Why do have to be so mean...?" Ugh he's so STUPID! How can he possibly be the second smartest kid at our school???

"Matt, I'm not being mean. I'm just... giving my honest opinion." I looked back at the window, not actually looking out...

"Fine." I could feel his glare behind me. I don't TRY to be mean... but every one says I am... I guess... I just sound that way... sigh. Maybe that's why I've never had a friend in my life...?

It had been a hour, and there had been no word from Matt. So I decided to look over and see if I really upset him that much. Right as I turned my head, I felt his head fall on to my lap.

"AH! M-Matt!" I threw my arms in to the air and looked down. I could feel my cheeks getting hot, and quickly put my hands over my face, worried someone would see.

"M-Matt..." Why the hell am I freaking out over this moron? For another 3 hours I let him stay there, laying his head on my lap. Then we finally got there, some stupid orphanage for really smart kids. The only sounds in the car being, the car, the sound of the driver lightly humming Bouno, and the little noises Matt made in his sleep.

"Pft... Hey Matt!" I pushed him so he would fall off the seat.

"Get up! We're here!" I put my arms around my waist, and narrowed my eyes in to a glare.

"Ow... God... Did you really have to push me off like that?" I watched him make his way back to sitting on the seat then the car stopped, and the driver opened the door on my side.

"Thank you." I said, putting on my 'I'm a kind little boy that is always good' act. I got out gracefully, and started out when I heard an "AH!" from behind me, and a slap on my butt. I turned around quickly, with my hands in front of my face because I felt a blush on my face again.

"Did you just slap my ass???" He went wide eyed for a moment, then I saw him blush deep red.

"N-No... I-I didn't mean to! I-I'm sorry!" He quickly had covered his own blush as mine went away.

"Y-You better be sorry!" I lifted my fist to threaten him, but it failed with me still being flustered. Wait... why AM I so flustered?

"I-I'm... Sorry!" He had gotten mud on his face because it had just been raining, so I decided I would try and be nice. I went over to him, he flinched as I grabbed his arms, and I laughed at his jumpiness toward me.

"Here..." I took out a black hanky that I just happened to carry around, and wiped the mud from his face.

"T-Thanks..." His voice was quiet and scared unlike how it was in the car. I glared again, not wanting to show a weak side.

"Yah... Whatever..." An old man came out after that, but I didn't feel the need to pay attention to his name. We were brought in to an office and told to sit down. We had to talk about our parents deaths.

Apparently our parents were friends, and they attended the same party. Because my dad was in the mafia he was always in danger. There was a huge explosion because of him and everyone was killed. But Matt and I were attending the same boarding school, and neither of us had any other relatives, so we were both forced to go to the same orphanage. Apparently this place is for very intelligent people, so it makes sense I'm here, but Matt was second at our school... I suppose he's pretty smart... especially for being a year younger then me... but I'm still much smarter.

"And you two will be sharing a room..." As soon as I heard this I jumped up with surprise.

"WHAT??? I have to share a room with him?" I can't share a room with him!!! He.... He's Matt!!!

"Yes it has already been arranged, and sense you two are at the same level, you can help each other study." This is unbelievable!!!

"Ugh... fine... what ever..." I crossed my arms to show I was pissed, and waited to be shown to our room. Once we were there, I sat on my bed and he sat on his, and I gave him the evilest glare I could as he played on his PSP.

"Why are you glaring at me?" W-What??? how could he see? I mean sure you can feel a glare... but... erg... I quickly made the glare go away.

"I wasn't glaring..." Yah! I'll just play innocent!

"Yes you were... I saw. You were to busy concentrating on your glaring, you didn't see me quickly look up..." Errrrrrrrrrrrrrg! So not fair! Now he just made me look stupid...

"Alright... I was... what are you gonna do about it?" Ha he can't do anything now that won't look stupid!

"Nothing... I don't really care... I was just wondering." I watched him turn off his game, then all of a sudden he starts STRIPPING!

"What are you doing???" I felt my face flush deep red, so I turned away quickly.

"Getting ready for bed...? it's like midnight y'know..." What??? when did it get that late?

"Oh uhh... right... I'll do that too..." I slowly took off my shirt, but jumped when I heard Matt gasp.

"What?" I was completely confused, and Matt was looking right at me.

"You're so... small ... I had just noticed..." That's all? Ha ok then...

"Oh... umm yah... I'm just a small person I guess... but that's nothing compared to you're back..." When he had turned around his back had tons of scars on it. I didn't think much of it, knowing that it was none of my buiseness. I saw his face quickly drain of all color and look horrified.

"What? Did I say something?" I mean it was obvious that what I said bothered him... but I didn't really care.

"N-No... I-It's fine..." Heh... the liar~ Oh well... but... I do feel KINDA bad... sigh. so I decided I would be a nice person again.

"Are you sure? you don't want to talk about it?"

"It's fine I don't want to bore you with useless information... Say do you like chocolate?" Oh look now he's trying to change the topic...

"Umm... never had it before..." I mean I've seen it... but my dad said not to eat it, and that it was bad and I would die... but I'm a little older now...

"WHAT? You have never had chocolate? Well here you need to try some..." All of a sudden he was coming toward me, a chocolate bar in his right hand and sat right beside me on the bed.

"Umm... what does it taste like?" He unwrapped the top, broke off a little chunk, and held it up to my mouth. I felt like a little kid, but who cares... I bit a little piece off the chunk that he handed me, I still didn't know if I would like it or not.

"Hmm..." Tastes... good!

"Well? Do you like it?"

"Yah... it's... good..." When I said that he looked like I had just given him a puppy. Just cuz I'm happy doesn't mean he needs to be.

"Really??? Here, you can have the rest if you want..." He ate the the little piece that I didn't eat, and handed me the chocolate bar. I took a big bite this time, oh my god it was good. It's like cigarettes, I'll probably be addicted.

"Thanks... this is really good..." I could tell he was surprised by my new kindness. But... he really wasn't THAT bad a person... I guess...

"You're welcome!" He smiled at me like a kid, I couldn't help but blush a little. So I turned my head quickly.

"Umm... we should probably be going to bed now, shouldn't we...?" I really don't like awkward silences, so I had to find an excuse to change the topic.

"Oh... yah." He hopped up and got in to bed quickly. He closed his eyes and snuggled up with a little pillow. heh... it made him look like a little kid, it was kinda cute... I decided to read a little before going to bed, once I had read a few chapters of a random manga I found in one of Matt's boxes -that wasn't yaoi, henti, or yuri. I went to bed myself.

-------------------------------

"Mello! Are you ok???" I opened my eyes and I was covered in a cold sweat, but I couldn't sit up...

"Mello!" Matt?

"W-What?" Was Matt hugging me?

"You're awake! You must have been having a nightmare..." I felt his grip loosen, but he didn't let go of me.

"Oh... Yah... You don't have to worry about me... I have that nightmare a lot..." **( : D * it fades out all cool like it does in movies with a cool sound effect *)**

-------1 YEAR LATER------

It's been a year, and a LOT has happened... I've become number two in the school, and it really fucking pisses me off! How can I loose to some albino freak named Near??? Oh well at least I haven't dropped to number three, but that's where Matt is... also another thing that has happened in the past year... Matt and I have become a lot... closer... ever sense the nightmares he's gotten in the habit of helping me get back to sleep. So when I have the nightmare, he'll come to my bed and sleep with me. It's a little awkward, but he really helps me feel better, and I think he likes being closer friends too.

"Come on Mello, get your ass in gear! We're gonna be late to class!" Ugh he walks with me everywhere, he's like a baby sitter... just because he helps me with my nightmares doesn't mean he needs to be my bodyguard or babysitter.

"I'm coming dammit, just give me some time... and get some patience while you wait!" I quickly put my tight leather vest on, and grabbed my black school bag.

"Alright... let's go." We started walking, and I saw he was listening to his MP3 player, so I grabbed one of the ear buds, and put it in my ear.

"Hey that's mi-"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LISTENING TO???" As soon as I could hear some of the words the first thing I heard was

'fuckin an animal, sure is nice and warm in here!'

I mean what kind of music is this???

"It's GWAR... if you don't like it, don't listen."

"What ever... can you at least change songs?" The last thing I want to do is listen to a song about having sex with an animal.

"Sure..." What the fuck... now it's talking about killing babies. Ok, so his music SUCKS... I took out the ear bud, and headed In to the classroom first.

"Hey I have TONS of techno on here too if that's better..."

"No... that's worse." Class started a few minutes later and Matt and I went our separate ways, our seats were on opposite sides of the room, and he was one row behind me.

Class was boring, first we went through math, then science, and history. And then at some point in time when listening to the teacher about the holocaust in English, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Mello..." I knew it was the girl that sat behind me. Her name was Annika, she had long brown hair, was pretty tall for her age, and... to tell the truth... she was pretty weird. I turned around to look at her, knowing the teacher couldn't care less. The class was like collage, where you have the option to pay attention and do well, or do badly and risk getting kicked to another school.

"What?" I could tell she was thinking, and obviously not about our current lesson.

"Matt's staring at you... and he has been all day... just thought I would let you know." What? Staring at me? Why would he do that?

"Oh umm... alright... thanks for letting me know... " I started to turn around, my mind already lost in thought... when I felt her grab my shoulder.

"Hey! Is there something going on between you two? I won't tell... a-and I do have a reason for asking..." What? something going on... she couldn't seriously think that... could she?

"N-No... why do you want to know?" Does she like him? He doesn't seem like her type...

"As long as you don't tell..." She looked around to make sure people weren't listening in on our conversation.

"Well... I have a friend who likes him... and she asked me to find out if he likes someone or already has a girlfriend... and I was just wondering... because you two are always together..."

"Oh... well... just to let you know, he doesn't have a girlfriend, and doesn't like anyone as far as I know... and... he follows me around because he's worried about me... so... she should go ahead and ask him out... he's... a pretty popular guy... in... his own way..." She smiled, and sat back in her chair and silently said thanks. I went back to listening to the teacher, and about 20 minutes later the bell rang for lunch. Matt didn't rush over to me like usual, so I looked to see what he was doing. Is he reading a note? I bet it's from Annika's friend... I walked over there to ask.

"Hey... what's that?"

"Umm... uhh... a note."

"Oh... I see." He folded the note back up, and shoved it into his back pocket.

"Hey umm... I have something I need to uhh... do... So I'll be late to lunch... " So it was her...

" Ok, that's fine... I'll see you when your done then?" And he'll be with his new girlfriend...

"Er... Yah... it shouldn't take long..."

"Ok... have fun..."

"Yah.. " He walked off toward the door, and ran in to it, causing him to almost fall on his butt. But he caught himself, rubbed his head, pulled his goggles up over his head, and walked down the hall knocking in to several people on the way.

I sighed, and started walking to the cafeteria. I wonder who the girl was... Do I know her? Does she know me? I walked through the big aquamarine colored doors, and walked up to the lunch line. I got a salad with cheese and red peppers, and chocolate milk. I walked to an empty table, and sat down. So is he going to say yes? If he does... is he even going to want to hang out with me any more? I didn't even realize I was making little pictures with my cheese.

-------MATT POV------

Crap... how am I going to tell her this? I know why she wants to talk to me... but... there's someone else I like... even if they don't like me back...

"Hey! How are you?" She was sitting on a dandelion yellow chair, with long golden curls covering half her face, clips holding up the other side. She looked nervous... REALLY nervous.

"Oh... umm... h-hi..." She stood up, and walked over to me. Her hands were shaking, god... why does she need to be so nervous? Am I really that hard to talk to?

"So umm... you wanted to talk?" I feel bad now... I really don't want to hurt her... So I grabbed one of her hands, and she instantly turned rosy red as I pulled her over to a lime green couch.

"Y-Yah... umm... w-would y-you..." I could feel her tense up next to me...

"Would you go out with me?" Sigh... I knew this was coming... but why me? I'm not that great a guy...

"Im sorry... you're a nice girl... but... there's someone else..."

"Oh... I-I understand... "

"And umm... the other thing is... I'm kinda... gay..." Ha how will she react to this? I saw her turn even darker red.

"Oh... I'm really sorry the-"

"Don't worry about it... as of right now... you're the only one that knows." As I said that she relaxed some, and she let go of my hand.

"Umm.. Well... Thank you for listening... "

"Your welcome... and I really am sorry Madison." She stood up, and bowed her head.

"It's ok... And good luck! I think Mello likes you too..." I could feel my face growing dark red. She ran off, hands behind her back. I could hear her crying on her way out, and I felt really bad. I sat there surrounded by books, deep in thought. How did she know it was Mello? Is it really that obvious? Does he know I like him? If so... does he like me back? I got up, and ran a hand through my short hair. I walked out of the library, and walked down the hall to the cafeteria. Still in my own little world.

-------MELLO POV-------

There he is! I waited for him to come over, but he looked lost in thought.

"Where is she?" I poked his forehead with my finger to get him out his daze. He immediately lifted his head up, and looked at me kind of confused at first.

"W-What...? Oh... umm... I turned her down."

"Why did you do that? I bet you two would have been a fine couple..."

"I like some one else..." What? He does? Are you kidding me? And he's just telling me this now?

"Oh?" He went wide eyed, probably just realizing what he said. Dumbass... Doesn't he know to think before he speaks?

"Well? Who is it?" I pushed my food aside, and leaned forward to look in to his eyes. He turned red... What is that supposed to mean? Why is he blushing when I get close... he can't mean... no... he can't. I just need to act like I didn't notice.

"N-Nobody..." He backed up, and hid his face in his hands while looking away. Ok... it can't be me... I KNOW he couldn't love someone like me... I'll never be loved like that... I know it.

"Come on... tell me~" Ok now it's not just curiosity, I need to know it's not me.

"M-Maybe later..." He got up and stormed away.

"W-Wait! Where are you going?" I hopped up, and chased after him, and found him going up the stairs.

"Wait!" I grabbed his wrist, and forced him up ageist the wall. Why the hell is he so mad at me now? I held his wrists up by his head, and brought our heads only inches apart.

"Why are you mad at me now? What the hell's wrong?"

"Nothing... just leave me alone..." He was trying to get away, but there was no way I was letting him go.

"No. Not until you tell me! Its not just because you feel bad about dumping her now! There's obviously something else, now what is it?"

"N-Nothing! I-I can't tell you... You'll be mad at me, probably punch me, hate me, and never talk to me again!"

"Matt... there's nothing in the world that you could do to make me feel like that... I promise you..." Why won't he trust me... He looks like he's going to cry too.

"You promise... no matter what it is..."

"Yes it can be anything in the world!" Why won't he just tell me? His face got completely serious, and he looked me right in the eyes.

"You sure? You really want to know?"

"Yes dammit!" Matt hesitated, then closed his eyes.

"Ok... The reason is..." He brought his face forward a few inches, and pressed our lips together. I pulled back, letting go of his wrists and backing in to the wall behind me. Oh my god I enjoyed that... he has no idea... but... H-He can't be serious... I-It's not possible...

"W-What the hell was that?" He let his face drop, and started down the hall again.

"I knew it..." Matt found our room, and went inside, slamming the the door on the way in.

"Matt..." I ran after him, I knew it was just a short distance, but it took forever to reach the door. I saw that he had locked himself in the tiny half bath. I tried letting myself in, no luck, it's locked. So instead of being peaceful and civilized, I pounded on the door, as hard as I could. Which would scare the shit out of any normal person.

"Matt come out! Cant we just talk about this? Please~"

"No... you're just here to reject me! I knew you would react this way... you don't need to explain yourself..."

"Matt... if you unlock this door, I'll go away... just unlock it."

**~click~**

I opened the door, and found Matt standing there, tear stains on his cheeks. I walked up to him, and put my hands on his shoulders. He turned his head, and tried to shake me off.

"Matt... I'm sorry... I..."

"You said you'd leave..."

"Well Matt... I just need to talk to you."

"Listen... I already told you that you don't need to explain yourself, just go away and I'll be fine..."

"MATT!"

"JUST LEAVE!"

"NO! I-I... I love you too..." He looked like he was a deer in headlights, or like he was going to be hit by a train."

"I-I'm sorry... I-I'm not good a-at showing my feelings... so I didn't know how to reply..."

"Seriously? I'm sorry for overreacting..." Matt wrapped his arms around my thin waist, he wasn't wearing his gloves, so I could feel his soft hands on my back where the vest didn't cover me up. He looked up at me.

"Say it again." N-No... it was hard enough to say it the first time, I don't think I can say it again...

"W-What?"

"You know what I mean... or no kiss." Fuck... how'd he know that's what I wanted... He looked really kissable right now too. He was blushing slightly, his hair was messy, and his eyes were an even brighter color of green from crying.

"F-Fine.... I love... you..." Matt grinned. He then leaned in, gently pushing our lips together. His lips were warm and soft. I couldn't help the urge to place my arms around his small neck. He lowered a hand letting it rest on my ass, and I "Eeeep!"-ed accidently breaking away from the kiss. I realized what exactly had just happened, and I blushed more then I wanted to. I let go of Matt, and walked out of the tiny blue bathroom. He stayed there, probably thinking about what had happened also. I sat on the bed, and got out a book to study for the classes I decided to skip this afternoon...

----------2 YEARS LATER----------

**dum dum dum!!!! XD ok so... How was it? Was it decent? I got the idea like... | _ | MONTHS ago while going to my great-grandpas house... in the car I was bored... so on my i-podtouch... I started writing this on notepad. o.o... yes... the whole thing... so I am like... _ trying my best to fix all the errors on this thing... so sorry if I don't get them all... people who have used notepad, know there is no spellcheck, and what not... so yah... well... ^^ I really hoe you liked it... I started writing a sequal... but idk if I'm gonna finish it... If I get enough people to but me about it... I may finish writing... I mean I got a lot done... like... 1/8th of it.. but still _ I don't think it's that good... but... there shall be a sex scene in it if I finish... and there are REALLY CUTE FLUFF SCENES IN IT XDDD but yah... If enough people say I should finish... I may... and I mean more then like 10 people asking XDDD I know I be asking a lot... D: But really... meh writing is not that good... so yah... ^^' I'll stop boring you to death now... :3 I'll let you get back on with your lives... D: unlike me... with no life... what so ever... ^^'... okies... byez people~**

*** poof ***


End file.
